Lust
by Smoothie-chan
Summary: Sokka and Zuko lust after each other. SokkaxZuko, oneshot. M for a reason, don't like yaoi? Don't read.


Finally! It's finished! After stopping midway while working on Remedial Classes... Well, this is for Alex, who said I had to write a fanfic for her if we beat the second Avatar game while she was here. Soooo here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

A hot tongue trailed its way down Sokka's neck while cold hands found their way into his pants. His yelp turned into a moan as the cold hand stroked his hardening member, and he felt a smirk being pressed against his chest while his lover splayed tiny kisses all over him. "Z-Zuko…," Sokka moaned. Zuko removed all clothes from Sokka, almost tearing them in the process, while tan hands took their time in stripping the scarred teenager. Sunkissed fingers traced the muscles and scars on Zuko's chest while the water tribe teenager's lips found his way to the banished prince's and captured them in a passionate, rough, and lust-filled kiss. Tongues clashed, hips crashed, causing unbelievable heaps of friction between the two hormone-driven boys. Finally, Sokka flipped them over so he was on top, and grinned evilly to Zuko. He dipped his down, leaving a trail of kisses and saliva, dipped his tongue in Zuko's navel (which drove him crazy) before running into a fully erected manhood. As his hands and mouth worked, moans and groans and "Sokka!"'s dripped and spilled out of Zuko's mouth. He remembered what got him into this situation anyway…

(A few minutes earlier)

Zuko jumped and dodged as he and Aang sparred, making sure the Avatar was ready to face Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko's own father. He felt eyes on his back (all over his back actually…) and he started feeling a little uncomfortable, being under such supervision. The eyes belonged to Sokka, who was watching with sudden great interest; he was so interesting in staring at Zuko's ass as he moved, that his sister, Katara was questioning why he couldn't use such concentration on all things but that. Waving her away like an annoying fly, he kept watching the fire bender. He didn't even notice that Aang and Zuko had stopped until Aang sent a wave of water towards him, drenching him from head to toe.

"GOOWW!" he exclaimed, jumping up and out of his lustful thoughts. Everyone laughed as he jumped from foot to foot, soggy and shivering. After Zuko threw a heated towel towards him, Sokka gratefully attempted to dry himself off with it, all the while sending glares toward Aang.

"What'd you go and do that for?!" he exclaimed. Still laughing, Aang answered, "Well you were so in thought, you didn't even hear Katara calling to you with a bowl of rice in her hand." So what if he wasn't paying attention to food? In his mind, Zuko was pretty close to food, and he'd do anything to get his hands on _that_ piece of meat. The fire bender was noticing how whenever he had his back turned or when he was bending down to pick up something, that Sokka was always intently staring at his backside.

"Hey Sokka, wanna go spar somewhere in the woods?" Zuko asked, grabbing his dual swords. Sokka went and found his sword and nodded excitedly. They walked off together, telling Katara they'd be back in time for dinner. After a few minutes of walking, getting deeper and deeper into the forest, Zuko looked around, and, when he was sure they were out of ear reach of the group, he grabbed Sokka and pushed him against a tree.

"Whoa, where's this coming from?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Why do you keep staring at me?!" Zuko questioned back.

"Well… I-I can't tell you that!" the water tribe teenager noticed the position the two were in, and it sent blood rushing to two parts of his body, one of which was rather sensitive and hidden, the other was quite well out there, considering it was his face. Zuko noticed the blush and even blushed himself, realizing.

"You're lusting after me," he said after a few moments of silence, grinning.

"Wh-what!? Nuh-uh…" Sokka denied. He didn't even notice how Zuko's hands were fisting his shirt until he pushed his body against his own, lips crashing on his. Sokka's eyes widened in surprise before they slowly slid close and his arms found their way around his neck. Zuko's hands slipped up Sokka's shirt, exploring their newfound territory.

Zuko was ripped out of thought as he moaned loudly and came, his load shooting to the back of Sokka's mouth. Wiping the excess off with the back of his hand, Sokka dashed back up to grace Zuko with another kiss, giving him a taste of himself. They were lying on the forest floor, dirt and leaves sticking to their sweaty knees and backs, but they could care less. The fire bender flipped them over, and Sokka gasped when the cold earth touched his bare back. Lips found their way to Sokka's chest, biting and licking the skin, making sure to leave a mark that could easily be hidden by his tunic shirt. Pale fingers pinched and played with his nipples and Sokka was left to moan out Zuko's name and writhe underneath him. The older of the two made his way down to Sokka's hard member, and he blew on it, making Sokka groan as his member twitched. A pair of lips that were bruised from kissing gave a soft peck on the head before taking nearly the whole thing in his mouth. The teenager hailing from the South Pole gave a scream, and his hand found his way into Zuko's hair as his hips bucked. It wasn't long until he came, and Zuko gladly swallowed enthusiastically.

Trailing his hands up Sokka's side, Zuko straddled his hips and placed three fingers to Sokka's mouth. He took them in and wet them with a healthy coating of saliva. To hopefully distract the tan boy from the pain, Zuko lowered his head to the uke's and gave him a passionate, rough kiss, as his fingers slipped into his entrance. Sokka groaned at the pain against Zuko's lips, and a pale hand found its way to a tan member, stroking softly but pumping fast and hard. When they each thought Sokka was prepared, Zuko readied himself at his entrance, his member hard again and already leaking with pre-cum. Pain burst from Sokka's backside and he screamed; Zuko's member was a lot bigger than three fingers.

Letting him get accustomed to the intrusion, Zuko stayed stiff and still for a few moments before Sokka rolled his hips up, meaning to start thrusting. Zuko pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting Sokka's prostate dead-on. Both moaned and screamed each other's name as Sokka pumped himself, his hips meeting Zuko's with every thrust. Tan legs wrapped around a pale waist, allowing the fire bender to get deeper into non-bender. With one last thrust and a howl of Zuko's name, Sokka came again, his seed splashing against his and Zuko's stomachs and chests. As his muscles clenched around Zuko's member, the heat was unbearable and the fire member came inside. He pulled out with barely any energy left and collapsed on top of Sokka, almost crushing the boy.

"…And you thought _I_ was lusting after _you_…." Sokka grinned and said. Zuko picked his head up from the crook of the other's neck and barked a laugh before stating, "You are one crazy wolf, Sokka."

They laid there on the forest floor for a moment, the sweat from their activities coating them and making them glow with the after-sex radiance. Staring at the sky that started to get a bit darker, Sokka thought for a moment before saying, "How about a bath before getting back?" He had evil plans in his mind, and they definitely included him being seme and making Zuko's throat go hoarse from screaming. Not knowing about any of this, Zuko agreed and they picked themselves up and walked to the stream stark naked, taking their clothes with them.

After all, Sokka really was lusting after Zuko.


End file.
